1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless devices in a calling network and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting assignments using wireless devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Receiving an assignment for a hotel room, rental car, concert seat, airline seat, and so forth can be a difficult if not tedious process. Conventionally, vendors such as hotels, rental car agencies, and some airlines do not make firm assignments until the customer actually arrives because supply and demand for the object (e.g., hotel room, rental car, seat, table, etc) on any particular day can fluctuate. Therefore, a reservation generally guarantees an assignment, but does not guarantee an exact assignment until the customer actually arrives. Often customers must wait in long lines at reservation desks or ticket booths to receive their assignments, even though they already made a reservation. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an assignment system and method whereby a customer would receive a firm assignment upon arrival, but would not have to endure waiting at a reservation desk or ticket booth. This system would advantageously reduce or eliminate the number of personnel manning such desks and booths.